<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing You by Im_Seo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857576">Missing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo'>Im_Seo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, OT12 (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Seo/pseuds/Im_Seo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never told him that he was pregnant that day when he let him go, he chose not to. Luhan picked up his broken pieces and stand up on his own. He doesn't want him to stay out of pity and obligation. After 6 years, who knew that Sehun will see Luhan and his son on that one fateful night?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a work of my imagination. Please don't plagiarize, even though my stories are shit, I work hard for it. ♡(∩o∩)♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the district of China, they walked hand in hand, Shaoting had a recurring nightmare, making him unable to sleep well, and Luhan was used to him waking up suddenly in the middle of the night and asking him to stay up with him.</p>
<p>This time he takes him out to make him forget his bad dreams.</p>
<p>"Papa, is it alright to go out this late?" worried that it was dangerous at night, Shaoting was a smart kid and he knows that. It is indeed dangerous at night, he taught him well.</p>
<p>"It's okay baby, as long as I'm with you, nothing bad will happen, okay?" He smiled at his son, taking him to the open food store, which was open 24/7. He left Shaoting one of the seats inside near the glass door of the store, going to the counter to buy their ice cream, not noticing that Shaoting went out.</p>
<p>"Mister.." Shaoting called the big mister who was about to get on a black car that dropped a wallet. Handing it back to him, "You dropped your wallet Sir!"</p>
<p>The man's stoic face was surprised, a little kid outside at this hour?</p>
<p>He took it back and was about to thank him but he suddenly run inside the store, following him with his eyes, a little guy coming from the counter with pink colored hair and two ice cream in hand, reading his lips he was asking the child where did he run off to, he was utterly dumbfounded when he recognized his face, it was his ex, the only guy he ever loved, Xi Luhan.</p>
<p>It has been years since he last saw him, he.. changed.. he still looked young but gentler than before, he recognized his eyes, it was loving and full of worry. He still is an open book, he can still read his face.</p>
<p>He saw them going out of the store so he got inside of his car, and followed them to a park. He can see them sitting side by side in a swing, eating their ice cream in silence.</p>
<p>'What am I doing?' he sighed to himself as he started his engine, wanting to drive away, but can't seem to do it, still watching the two of them, 'Is it his kid?'</p>
<p>The moment they stood up and began to walk back, they were walking hand in hand, he followed not too close, driving his car in a slow pace, his heart was full of worry that he didn't know where it came from, following them to a certain district, walking upon a medium sized apartment.</p>
<p>He was really curious, who was that kid's father, is Luhan married? Is it really Luhans kid? So many questions with no answers.</p>
<p>He travelled from Korea to China to do his business, and he didn't know that Luhan returned to China after they broke up, he never heard any news from him since they ended their relationship.</p>
<p>He called a number on his phone, "I want you to give me full information to a guy named Xi Luhan. He is 32 this year. His birthday was April 20, 1990, and he lived at this address xxxxxxx. I want it tonight." he ended the call, looking back at the apartment.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He received the file after 30 mins, he was currently staying at a hotel, opening his laptop to check the file.</p>
<p>Name: Xi Luhan<br/>Age: 32<br/>Birthday: April 20, 1990<br/>Address: xxxxxxx<br/>Occupation: Barista at Universe Cafe<br/>Family: Deceased<br/>Siblings: None<br/>Status: Single</p>
<p>Son Name: Xi Shaoting<br/>Age: 5yrs old<br/>Father: Unknown</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw Luhans pregnant pictures, and other pictures in a hospital, or with his kid and so on.</p>
<p>5 years old kid? It has been 6 years since he and Luhan broke up, is it.... his kid?</p>
<p>He called the same number again "Find out who the father was, or just get me the Shaoting’s DNA, I’ll test it myself."</p>
<p>"Who is this Luhan, boss?"</p>
<p>"He’s my ex"</p>
<p>"...." The other line was dead silent</p>
<p>"Is it.. your son boss?"</p>
<p>"You are the one who will confirm it for me baekhyun." he said in a calm voice.</p>
<p>"Okay.." he then finished the call.</p>
<p>He looked outside the glass window, watching the city lights.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Papa wake up” Shaoting woke Luhan up with a kiss on his face.</p>
<p>He smiled, groggily opening his eyes, staring at his son, he really looked like his dad, beautiful, their difference was just that Shaoting smiled a lot more than his dad, he completely got it from him.</p>
<p>‘'I'm gonna cook breakfast Darling, give me 5 minutes, okay?’' The latter just nodded, kissing his papa one more time,  jumped off his bed, then went to their bathroom and washed up, getting ready to go to school.</p>
<p>He stood up, changing his clothes, it was just 7am, Shaotings class was 7:50am, while he worked at 8am.</p>
<p>He made their breakfast, a pancake that Shaoting likes very much, he saw Shaoting hugging him from behind while he made him his food. Making his heart warm early in the morning. He loved their little morning like this every day.</p>
<p>“Sit down now baby” The little boy just nodded, taking a seat at their small kitchen table, he handed him his plate with pancakes in it.</p>
<p>The boy ate it like it was the yummiest food he ever tasted, “Papa, it's delicious!” Luhan doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, he obviously burnt the pancake but his son still compliments it.</p>
<p>“Aww really now? I thought I burnt it, it might taste like coal now.” He laughed and hugged his kid.</p>
<p>“Finish it up baby, I'm going to take a shower okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay papa.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They walked outside their apartment, taking Shaotings hand to him, they walked on the sidewalk, he loved every moment they had together, he will never miss a day that he won’t walk his son to his school before going to work.</p>
<p>“Go on baby.” pushing him inside. The little guy looked up to him, arms stretched up to him, he giggled at the cute side of his son, he was asking for a kiss. Giving him a quick peck on his cheek. He waited for him to go inside before walking away to go to his work. Unaware of someone's gaze inside the car.</p>
<p>He arrived at his work, and was still half an hour early.</p>
<p>“Hey, you are early again?'' Minseok, his boss and his best friend called out to him the instant he entered the shop.</p>
<p>He just laughed. Beginning to work at his counter.</p>
<p>It was 4pm already, Luhan almost didn't notice the time not until Minseok reminded him to fetch his kid at that time, Minseok was a kind boss to him, he will give him an hour break every 4pm just to fetch Shaoting and let the kid stay until Luhan was done with his shift.</p>
<p>He immediately asked someone to change station with him, his colleagues, Yixing, Chen, Tao, and Kris were all understanding, they know that being a single dad was really a tough job.</p>
<p>He hailed a cab to Shaotings school. He saw him outside, patiently waiting, wearing a poker face, he really looked like his daddy, he bitterly smiled when he remembered that person, as soon as Shaoting saw him get out of the car, he immediately ran towards him with a big smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Papa!" hugging him</p>
<p>"Hey there baby. come on get in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skskskkskss keep on going Seohye ฅ'ω'ฅ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the cafe, a man was leaning outside his car, watching Luhan from the counter and the kid who sat on a table eating a cake while writing in his notebook.</p><p> </p><p>He was just there, lost in his thought of them, he was somehow interrupted by a sudden call.</p><p>"Hello boss?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"The child's hair we gathered from the teacher we bribed just now was here."</p><p>"I'll give you mine, and I’ll send it over. Wait for it."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>He was about to end the call, when Baekhyun stopped him</p><p>"Wait boss!"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Chanyeol wanted to talk to you." he then heard a deep voice "Sehun"</p><p>"What is it Hyung?"</p><p>"What would you do if you found out the truth?"</p><p>He kept silent, not wanting to answer.</p><p>"Will you take the kid away from Luhan?"</p><p>"......"</p><p>"You will take away his only happiness?"</p><p>"........"</p><p>He then heard Chanyeol sigh at the other line.</p><p>"Why would I take him away from Luhan?"</p><p>"Then what are you--"</p><p>"When I can take them both back?"</p><p>It was Chanyeol's turn to fall silent. "Then I don't have any qualms about it. Wait for 24 hrs until the DNA test is done."</p><p>He ended the call and got back in his car, driving away. Waiting for the news.</p><p>----</p><p>The next, next morning, Luhan did his usual routine with Shaoting every morning, after doing their rituals, they are ready to go to school and work, Shaoting stood behind him whilst he lock the door, they started to walk  outside, holding Shaotings hand, keys of their apartment on his right, he suddenly dropped his keys when he saw a man in front of his apartment, hearing the little noise, the man who is leaning at his car looked up from his phone.</p><p>He recognized the tall, handsome and cold man in front of him, he trembled at the sight of him, gripping Shaotings hand.</p><p>"Papa?" completely confused why his Papa suddenly stopped and dropped his keys, he was about to pick it up for him, but then looked at what his Papa was looking at.</p><p> </p><p>He saw a man, in a black suit, he recognized him, it was the man that dropped his wallet a few nights ago.</p><p>He had never seen his papa frown like he was now, even pulling him at his back, like he was protecting him from this man.</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Am I not allowed to see my son?" he saw how Luhans frown turns to shock and into guilt.</p><p>"He is not your kid." Suddenly his expression turned cold.</p><p>"Really now?"</p><p>"Come on baby, let's hurry up before you get in late. Excuse us Mr. Oh, but we are busy. you are sorely mistaken." Picking Shaoting up gently. Hugging him to his chest.</p><p>Shaoting was confused, but never said anything.</p><p>Sehun watched him walk really fast, leaving him there. He smiled at Luhan’s attempt to escape.</p><p>He got in his car, chasing after them.</p><p>He let his car window down, seeing them waiting for a cab, Luhan looked like he was panicking, he stopped in front of them. "Get in."</p><p>Luhan ignored him.</p><p>He chuckled, "There won't be a cab to take here." He smirked at him.</p><p>Earning a frown from Luhan, before he can even retort at him, he heard Shaoting in a small aggressive voice, eyes cold. "Papa doesn’t want to talk to you so you should stop following us. Stop being a creep. Papa doesn't like it."</p><p>Luhan was clearly surprised at his son.</p><p>But Sehun seems so unfazed about it, internally smiling, he can’t help but be proud of his genes, 'He really is my kid, he got it from me.'</p><p>"But you will be late young man, no cab will be coming here."</p><p>"How do you know that?'' The child talked back, Luhan taught him to be polite but he can't apply it right now since his Papa doesn’t like the man in front of them and was even bothering them.</p><p>"Because i said so."</p><p>Shaoting was confused. Like how?</p><p>Luhan just sighed, he knew why.</p><p>"Get inside Lulu." The endearment made him feel mixed emotions, taking him back to the past where a certain man called him non stop with that endearment, it has been so long since he heard that.</p><p>Sehun can see him being cautious and still holding back, not wanting to trust him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't take him away from you."</p><p>Still contemplating what to do, he then saw Sehun walk out of his car, walked to the other side and opened the back seat for them.</p><p>He sighed, fine, he thought.</p><p>"Papa," he felt a tug on his hand, Shaoting was reluctant to get inside. He smiled at how his kid was so thoughtful, he clearly knows that he was uncomfortable.</p><p>"It's okay baby, he will just drop us at your school okay?" He doesn't have a choice anyway, they can’t be both late. He eyed Sehun, the latter just nodded. He pushed him inside Sehun's car. But before he got inside, Sehun closed the door, he was dumbfounded, but he saw him opening the passenger seat. "You are sitting here."</p><p>He felt a headache coming, he had stayed away from this man for the whole 6 years and here he was, still making his heart skip a beat, still making him submit to his wishes, he really should buy his own car. He massaged his temples as he got inside.</p><p>Sehun returned to the driver's seat, and started to drive. He was taking a glance at the both of them from time to time, until they reached Shaoting’s school. They all got down.</p><p>Shaoting looked at Luhan, "Papa, what's his name?" looking at sehun.</p><p>"I’m Oh Sehun." Shaoting furrowed his brows at him, but looked at Luhan, who confirmed it.</p><p>"If you do something bad to Papa, I’ll call the police." showing Sehun his phone. Sehun almost laughed at his son.</p><p>Luhan didn't know whether to laugh or cry, his baby loved him too much. Even shooting Sehun a warning glare. The only bad scenario that he had in mind was getting pregnant again with this guy. He shook the thought.</p><p>Luhan hugged his child, giving him little kisses. He whispered "If something bad happens to me, it was his fault, okay?" the child nodded and walked away.</p><p>"My fault huh?" Luhan stiffened. He heard me.</p><p> </p><p>He then walked away from Sehun, but the latter wouldn’t let him be, he caught up to him with his long legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Going to work, where else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Leave me alone.” He was stopped by an arm around his waist, hugging him from behind, it was the same warmth, and he could even smell his perfume.</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and slapped his arm that was around him, he hated how he was still affected by his little tricks.</p><p> </p><p>When Sehun can't pull him inside the car by the waist, he then carries Luhan like a bride, placing him inside, Luhan’s eyes are throwing daggers at him, he chuckled at his little deer.</p><p>Inside the car was a deafening silence, they remained silent the whole ride until they reached the cafe. Luhan already knows how Sehun knows where he works.</p><p>Sehun really wanted to know why, why did he keep him away from him, why didn't he tell him. He knows he had his reasons. And he doesn't want to push it now. He will let him take his time until he opens up himself.</p><p>Before Luhan got out, he felt Sehun's hand to his, he felt the same electricity when they touched. The sparks were still there. Even Sehun felt it, after a very long time he felt it again.</p><p>"I won't take Shaoting away, Lu. Just.. Just let me love him too. Just let me take responsibility with him. I've been gone for so long in his life." he said in a low voice.</p><p>He just sighed, shaking off Sehun's hand and walked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can’t do that, or he doesn’t want to, it has been years, he shouldn’t have come back, he doesn’t need pity. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Luhan snapped at his dazed state, Minseok’s worried face came to his view. He entered the kitchen without him noticing.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem so out of it, are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to space out in the middle of his work, he sighed to himself, then pretended to wipe the coffee mugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m good Min, I-” He thought of Sehun. His eyes that looked like it was hoping or maybe he was wrong again. “I’m thinking of moving away.”</p><p> </p><p>Minseok can’t believe his ears, he can’t quite understand why he would do such a thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Is there someone bothering you?” His cat-like eyes were squinted at his words. “Or am I not paying you well enough?” Minseok began to nub on his nails.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at him with adoration in his eyes, he knew that Minseok did this when he was upset or nervous, he didn't want to leave ofcourse, but what if Sehun took Shaoting away? How can he deal with such loss, his heart shrank just by thought of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I--” His words were cut short when Kris called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone was looking for you there Lu, man smells like a credit card."</p><p> </p><p>"Does even a credit card smell?" Minseok retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, he got out of the kitchen just to be greeted by a handsome yet irritating face at the counter. He helplessly sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" he coldly said, brows furrowed, crossing his arms. Unaware by the amused gazes around them. </p><p> </p><p>It was new to the staff how Luhan, their friend who is really kind, was acting so cold to a man they didn't know. </p><p> </p><p>Minseok was even more shocked to see who it was. How can this be? Why is he here? </p><p> </p><p>"Am I not allowed to see you?" a small smile was playing on his beautiful lips, oh how Luhan missed that smile a lot. Taking him back to those past years with him.</p><p> </p><p>He acted tough outside yet he was dying inside. "I don't know you sorry." he decided to walk back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't I your baby daddy?" he was taken aback, eyes almost rolled out of his sockets, earning everyone's gasp and surprise except for Minseok. </p><p> </p><p>He walked back and stood there close to him with a fiery gaze, he whispered in a harsh tone, "Don't test my patience Oh Sehun, you know you can't handle it."</p><p> </p><p>Sehun gulped, of course he knew, but when he said it to him it was kind of hot, like it was the first time they talked. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun raised his hand in defeat, smiling. "I'm going, I'm going! But please, answer your phone, I've been calling you for hours to know my son's schedule so i know when to pick you two up."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to pick us up. We can go home ourselves." He turned his back ready to walk away but his hands were caught by him, sending jolts of electricity to their bodies, enough to give both of them pleasant shivers to their spine.</p><p> </p><p>It never goes away does it? Luhan sighed to his heart, why does he stir his feelings easily like that as if it was never gone in the first place?</p><p> </p><p>"J-just let me okay?" Sehun asked him with a pleading smile. "I wanted to be part of him too." </p><p> </p><p>"Leave for now, we'll talk later." breaking away at his burning touch, he really can't do this, he doesn't want to be weak in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun nodded at him and left, Luhans co-workers all pretended to do their tasks, afraid that Luhan might get mad for prying at his business.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok followed him after an hour giving him a break inside the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why you wanted to leave?" eyes were solemn, and sad. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, he wanted to keep it to Minseok, but maybe it was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid that he might take Shaoting away." digging his palms with his nails. "And you know I can't handle that, he is the only one I have right now. I can't afford to lose him too."</p><p> </p><p>Minseok knows he could do nothing about it. Contemplating whether he should ask them to live with him or offer him a new home.</p><p> </p><p>"I know he will always find me." he murmured under his breath, eyes were drooping low.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok sighed, "You should fetch Shaoting now Lu. Change stations with Tao." he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He walked outside, waiting for a cab, but a black car parked in front of him. He already knows who it is. </p><p> </p><p>"Hop in. Let's talk." he must've been waiting for him outside all this time.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the car was so silent that even a pindrop can be heard. Sehun was the first one to break the silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Live with me." Luhans brows were arching. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"So that you wouldn't get a problem that I'm taking Shaoting away from you. Isn't it for the best? Win win situation? I would get to see him and provide him with his needs everyday, and you will still be with him. You don't have to worry about me getting his custody when we live together."</p><p> </p><p>Luhan didn't reply, just sitting there looking gloomy, knowing Sehun wouldn't stop for nothing until he got what he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Sehun sighed for the lack of response, he wouldn't pressure him, he knows that he needs to think of this. So he will wait for him until he is willing to live with him again. Yeah again, like that time when they were college. How he missed that time until now, it was his own fault anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you a time to think about it, Lu. I just want the best for Shaoting too, without taking him away from you of course. I know how much he loves you, and I know he doesn't know me, you had your reasons. I understand and I'm willing to wait. Take your time thinking about my offer." </p><p> </p><p>He dropped him off to Shaotings school, Luhan got out fast, seeing Shaoting who was running for Luhan's embrace, he felt a prick on his heart, he really wanted to tell Shaoting who he was, but he can't do that just yet, he doesn't have a right to ask for acknowledgement when he was the one who left Shaotings Papa alone, but he was still willing to wait until they both accept him into their lives. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bribe him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updating every friday..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shaoting was surprised the moment he let go of his papa to see Sehun getting off of his car. He looked at Luhan then Sehun and back at Luhan again, confused. </p><p>Luhan just sighed, taking his little hand to his, guiding him inside Sehun's car. </p><p>He can feel Sehun's intense gaze boring on his back. He instinctively looked back, meeting his eyes whilst tilting his head.</p><p>The man cleared his throat, "Will you let me take care of Shaoting today while you work?" Luhans brows knitted at this, opening his mouth to say something but stopped himself.</p><p>Sehun knows that he clearly was hesitating, or even doubting him, or just simply afraid that he would take Shaoting away from him. </p><p>"It's not like I would kidnap my own son. I just want to.." he looked away and sighed. "Never mind, if you don't want to, it's alright." His tough and cold demeanor might fool anyone with his lies, but not Luhan, his eyes were expressive enough for Luhan to see. </p><p>Luhan can feel his heart sink with doubt, but when he sees him like that, the way he looks at their child with longing expression, he can't help himself but abide by his wishes.</p><p>He used to look at him like that before. He shook his head, disbelief written across his face. How can he think of this right now? </p><p>Before the latter could make his way to the driver seat, he called him by the name and that made the man turn around. </p><p>He was still a little hesitant, but when he thought of it, if Sehun wanted to take his son, he would've done it already, whether Luhan liked it or not.</p><p>"I'll agree, as long as Shaoting agrees with it." He turned his back and entered the car. </p><p>Luhan can see the delight in Sehun's eyes when he tells him that and makes the whole car ride to Minseok's coffee shop fast. </p><p>Before Shaoting and Luhan could get out of the car, Sehun stopped both of them.</p><p>"Shaoting.'' The kid was startled when he heard Sehun call out his name.</p><p>"Do you... wanna go to an ice cream store?" Even Luhan was surprised by this, what more than his child.</p><p>This is your way? You think my son was like me? Luhan almost laughed his ass off at how Sehun tried to make their son come to him.</p><p>Make him trust you first idiot. He thought.</p><p>Sehun scratched his head, he can't handle kids, hell he doesn't even know how to talk to them or act around them, he can't even hold his Hyung Chanyeol and Hyung Baekhyun's little Yuan. I'm a fucking CEO and I'm trying to coax my child to like me. Dad this is what you've been through huh? This child was a little prickly.</p><p>"No." he heard his kid say. </p><p>"I can bring you to an amusement park?" He insisted.</p><p>"No." The kid said more firmly.</p><p>"I'll bring you somewhere you like, your Papa needs to work, I can accompany you anywhere so you won't get bored waiting." He looked at him in his rear view mirror.</p><p>Shaoting stared back, straight faced,eyes were slightly turning into slits. This silly man was planning something funny and he can't have that. Shaoting thought. </p><p>"No."</p><p>Luhan got out of his car, Shaoting followed him like a little chick that he is. Sehun followed them inside the cafe, his face was scrunched, seated in front of his child, he began to stare at him, to which the kid gladly accepted the staring contest.</p><p>"So Luhan, your baby daddy was kinda hot." Tao giggled, earning a pinch on his waist from Kris who looked jealous.</p><p>"Aww you are jealous? You always reject me, so don't complain when you can't even man up and accept me." Tao flips his bangs up, lifting his brows at the other man who clearly looks miserable.</p><p>"Lu-ge, why do you work here anyway? When you already had a rich man around your pinky?" Kris butted in. </p><p>Luhan can feel his head aches again, they are too nosy. </p><p>"Back to work, back to work kiddos, or else." Minseok's voice came from behind, the two could feel his stare and ran back to their chores, sweating cold. Minseok can be sweet and charming but everyone knows how he can be really scary.</p><p>Luhan and Minseok both looked at the corner of the room where the two sat together, his child was back facing him and Sehun was facing them. </p><p>The two never moved but still looked at each other. "He never changed." Minseok commented.</p><p>Luhan nodded, the two of them observed the father and son competition.</p><p>At Sehun's side, he was really irritated at his son, he can't pick up his phone, nor can watch Luhan or else he will lose at their staring contest. </p><p>"I can buy you anything you want if you just come to me." he said.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then what do you want?"</p><p>"Buy me a dad." Shaoting smiled mischievously.</p><p>Sehun was taken aback. The latter smiled, seems like he can't, of course it's impossible, who will buy someone a dad anyway? He secretly snickered.</p><p>Sehun instantly recovered and offered him a new one "I have pictures of your papa at my place, he looked so cute in his uniform back then." Shaotings eyes shone, he was always curious about his Papa. Anything related to Luhan can arouse his attention.</p><p>Sehun saw how the kid was so attached to Luhan and made his heart skip a beat, he instantly fished his wallet in his pants, putting it on the table and pushing at the kid.</p><p>Shaoting was a bit hesitant, he really wanted to see, but he shouldn't, he doesn't want to. But his hands really want to, he can't fight the urge.</p><p>"Come on, take a look how cute he was back then. Hehe hehe" Sehun's mischievous little laugh makes Shaotings skin crawl with doubt. </p><p>He lifted his hand, taking the wallet in his hands carefully opening it. </p><p>Luhan walked out of the kitchen, strawberry cake and milk shake on his tray. He saw Sehun whispering something to his son who was holding something in his hand, he stopped behind him and his eyes widened in shock, he looked at Sehun who was surprisingly already looking at him, he sent him a questioning gaze which the latter shrugged off.</p><p>He faked a cough to catch his kids attention, Shaotings hand trembled, hiding the picture to his back. Luhan pretended to not see it. </p><p>"Thank you papa." Shaoting smiled at him. </p><p>"Where's mine?" Sehun smirked at him which made his knees weak. Damn that smile he thought.</p><p>"Buy your own." He coldly replied which the man chuckled. He returned to his station, and Sehun was staring at him from his seat, like he was undressing him with those cold eyes, he shivered silently, and ignored him. </p><p>---</p><p>"So, he's back, what are you gonna do now?" Jongdae who was cleaning the kitchen, stared at Minseok with his sly eyes.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Minseok pretended to get some sugar for his coffee but ended up getting the salt. Jongdae helplessly sighed at him. </p><p>"If you would have listened to me first, then you won't be in this position right now. You could've told Luhan that you like him." voice were quiet but loud enough to be heard by Tao who lost his grip on the cup he was holding, breaking them on the ground. </p><p>"I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop, sorry." Tao apologized to Minseok, bowing his head. </p><p>The man then stormed off, leaving the two of them inside. Jongdae pinched the bridge of his nose, telling Tao to keep silent about it, which the latter nodded at.</p><p>Jongdae got out and leaned on the back door of the shop, pulling a cigarette on his pants, lighting it. Looking at the sky with such lonely eyes and a tight smile.</p><p>"Such an idiot."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Father and son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im sorry for making you wait, I was drunk 2 days straight since it was my best friend's birthday and I don't have time to write, and I just write this now. I hope it can satisfy you. Thank you for reading this btw. Lots of love ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minseok walked to his private room and sat on his sofa, burying his hands on his face. He felt like exploding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you Jongdae. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun is back, he knows that, and he might get into Luhan's life, ruining his chances, taking everything from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He won't let it happen again, he won't let Luhan be broken again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there's still a way. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan finished his shift, while his two people sat outside, Shaoting on Sehuns car reading, his daddy beside him was texting on his phone. He really can't understand these two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>3 hours ago </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun stood up, walked up to Luhan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shaoting wanted to go out, is it okay for me to take him somewhere?" Luhan was surprised how he managed to convince his child, he looked at Shaoting behind him who nodded at his Papa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay. Take care. Hold onto Dadd--" a pause. "Sehun's hand. Don't wander off away from him, okay?" Luhan ruffled Shaotings hair, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's wait for a minute." he said, pulling his phone, texting. Shaoting shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later a dark blue car parked outside, it was Sehun's bodyguards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun didn't hesitate to pull Shaotings hand, feeling it so small to him. Startling his boy a little. They walked outside, Shaoting waving his tiny hand to his Papa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked him as they got into his car. Him and Shaoting sat on the back of the car, letting the two body guards sit at the passenger seat and behind the wheel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you to Papa?" Shaoting looked up to him, his doe-like eyes who looked a lot more like Luhans caught him off-guard. His tiny voice was almost inaudible but he heard it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and looked away. "I don't know, only your Papa can answer that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence in the car was enough to hear Sehun's own heartbeat. He told his driver to take both of them to an ice cream shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaoting was puzzled when some ladies started to grab Sehun's attention, when they are just casually sitting and eating ice cream, people are so weird he thought, and the man who sat in front of him was pretty oblivious about it, nonchalantly waving his hand dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whispers have made their way to Sehun's ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They really looked alike, it must be his son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a lucky person who tied him down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's hot, and I couldn't care less even if he has a child. I can have a baby too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But look, he doesn't have a ring."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Divorced?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That must be the case."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gasps and gossips irritate Sehun fully. Just you wait, punks, I'll marry Lulu when the time comes! I need to take him back first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards seemed to pick up the irritation on Sehun's voice when he told them to get another serving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was Papa like before?" breaking Sehun's thoughts away. Sending him back to his reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You said you will take me to your home to see his pictures?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not now?" Shaotings series of questions was giving him headaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will take you to wherever you want." he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take me to Papa's pictures." the kid raised his spoon, and pointed it at him, making him smile how demanding this child was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe tomorrow?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not now? You told me you will let me see it." the kid pouted, his doe-like eyes glaring at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, "then I will have to take you to Korea."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid tilted his head. "Korea?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. Cause I don't live here. And your Papa will be mad if I take you there without his permission." he smirked a little, making Shaoting feel like he was cheated on, slumping to his seat and refusing to eat the new serving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about this? You will help me convince your Papa to move away with me and then you can have all the pictures of your Papa?" He tried to hide the smile that formed on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Move out?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I told your Papa to come with me to Korea, to stay with you, I'll handle everything and he doesn't need to work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaoting kept silent for a moment, he doesn't understand but if his Papa dont work, then that means...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, he can stay at home and play with you or have more time for you." Sehun added, confirming his thoughts in a playful tone, tempting Shaoting even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But- I don't want to move out." Shaoting said after thinking about it. He doesn't want to leave his school. He likes it there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I- I like it here. I like my school." His small shy voice was cute, the innocence of his child, he liked it. "And I like uncle Minseok and everyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun was surprised, and a little dumbfounded, his heart started to swell a little too. He felt regret, envy and loneliness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it then, I'll just send someone to get those photos in my home and deliver it here." Sehuns smile didn't reach his ears, and his voice was gentler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will?" Shaotings eyes were sparkling with joy, and he was even smiling at him, the change in Sehuns mood turned 180° degrees when Shaoting smiled, making him happy too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Luhan doesn't want to tell Shaoting just yet then it was okay, he'll just spoil him rotten, he will make up for those years he was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He subconsciously patted Shaotings head, the two of them were surprised, but the kid didn't resist his touch, just looking down at his feet that were swinging. Sehun's heart was filled with accomplishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes I will, I promise." he ruffled his hair, then pointed at the untouched ice cream to Shaoting for him to eat, the kid hummed in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you like reading?" The father and son duo walked inside the bookstore, his son requested it ofcourse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaoting nodded a little, eyes were fixated on the childrens books and comics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, you are drooling." Sehun teased him, making the child wipe his mouth, then he realised that he was being teased and then pouted, and stomped on Sehun's shoe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun laughed whole-heartedly, making his bodyguards shocked, they had never seen nor heard him laughing before, the two of them looked at each other with the same shocked expression and same thoughts. Oh Sehun did laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, pick anything you like." Shaoting eyes glimmer again, he was excited, but a little shy too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then took one book and lifted it up for Sehun to see what he picked. Sehun just nodded and told him to pick more, which the kid refused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Papa said we should never abuse someone's kindness, one is already enough, taking more is too much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun smiled, and nodded. He felt proud for his son who was growing up.with good manners, unlike himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Little Fawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them spent their remaining time together at a playground, kids are running around, Even at this time of the day, the two of them are the remaining indifferent people, Shaoting isn't the type of kid who likes to play in a playground nor associate himself with other kids who cries over little things, he simply like to seat and read something instead of playing. </p><p>Even Sehun despises the thought of going there.</p><p>"Say, where do you want to go?" He sat down on Shaotings eye level, holding his shoulders.</p><p>"Papa." </p><p>He smiled a little, that's right, in just a few hours, Luhan will be out of his work by then. Sehun stretched his hand to Shaoting, the latter looked back at him with frowned eyebrows.</p><p>"Let's go and see Papa then." The boy pouted but shakingly held his finger with his little hand, while looking down at his two little feet, Sehun was so amused that he couldnt hide the smile on his face.</p><p>They walked back to Sehun's car, it was parked just across the park.</p><p>At first Sehun thought that kids aren't adorable, but when he looked at his own flesh and blood, he realized that he can't compare him to other kids, he is straight up adorable as his Papa Luhan, resembling even his doe-like eyes that he was fond of.</p><p>If only he hadn't broken up with Luhan years ago..</p><p>He knows how Luhan is still as independent as before. No wonder he never heard any news of him after the incident.</p><p>A tire screech from a distance, Sehuns sharp ears picked up the sound instantly clearing the thoughts on his head, looking behind his shoulder, a car was speeding on their way, instinctively taking Shaoting in his arms and jumping back in the last second, shielding Shaoting from the fall with his body. </p><p>People shouted in shock in response to what transpired, his bodyguards were in panic, frantically running on his lying body, while Sehun's first thought was to check up on the child in his arms, pulling him back from his embrace, only finding Shaoting who looked below him in horror, his mouth was wide agape from shock. </p><p>“Shaoting? Are you hurt anywhere?” Panic rose in Sehun's heart when his kid was so unresponsive with his questions, sitting up with the help of his guards, they began to call for an ambulance which the latter dismissed when Shaoting cried as soon as he heard that Sehun was going to the hospital, his little arms found their way to sehun's neck, hugging him.</p><p>He rubbed Shaoting’s back to comfort him as the boy muttered between his sobs, “Uncle Sehun is hurt.” making him cry harder.</p><p>His heart melted from what his first reaction was, “Shhhhh.. Uncle Sehun is okay, I'm not hurt,” he put Shaoting down, swinging both of his arms for him to see. “See, I'm fine and not hurt anywhere, I promise.” </p><p>The child started to walk to him at a slow pace, hugging Sehun's long legs for comfort. A smile bloomed on Sehun's lips, lightly brushing Shaoting’s hair.</p><p>He carried the now silent little fawn in his arms to the car, but the kid doesn't seem to let go of him. He comforted him by saying that he will need to talk to someone so that they can go on their way, promising him that it will take just a second, which the kid slightly nodded to, slowly letting him go.</p><p>The smile on Sehuns face instantly vanished as he looked at his incompetent guards, making them gulp in fear. “Find out who was behind this, even if this country isn't my turf, I want them to be held accountable, until then you are relieved from your duties.” They instantly bowed as he turned around to get inside his car and drove it himself. No one dares to defy Oh Sehun.</p><p>Inside the car, Shaoting was now calmer than before, he kept on looking at Sehun who was driving, the latter began to notice his gaze and smiled back at him, he rubbed his head in assurance.</p><p>As Luhan got out of his work, he spotted Sehun's car outside, seeing the two inside whose either busy with reading while the other one was texting, gave him mixed feelings, to him it didn't feel pleasant, but he brushed them away.</p><p>Sehun got out of the car immediately, carrying Shaoting with him which Luhan found weird.</p><p>The kid looked at Luhan with his doe like eyes, "Darling? Are you okay?" he took him from Sehun's arms. </p><p>Shaoting looked back at Sehun, and nodded. Hugging Luhan tightly.</p><p>Sehun opened the passenger seat for them and drove them home. </p><p>"Thank you." Luhan bowed to Sehun as he took Shaoting away by hand, but the kid instantly stopped on his tracks and looked back at Sehun who was now inside his car. </p><p>"Shaoting?" Luhan looked oddly at his own son. Who stood there and refused to walk away. He seems to be waiting for something.</p><p>Sehun was about to start his engine when he saw the little fawn was looking at him. Chuckling, he got down and walked up to them. </p><p>"Is everything okay? Why aren't you two going inside?" He looked at Luhan who shrugged his shoulders in confusion. </p><p>He crouched on Shaotings eye level and hugged him, the little fawn buried his head on Sehun's neck which took Luhan by a big surprise. </p><p>"What is going on?" Luhan asked in confusion as the two of them hugged in silence. </p><p>Sehun knew that his son was still a little bit worried about what happened, and he likes the hugs of his little arms around him. </p><p>"It was nothing, he just wanted some hugs. Now go inside and rest." Sehun waited until the two of them were inside before driving off, the little fawns warmth lingered on his chest, giving him an indescribable feeling, and he was hoping for more of it when the time came. </p><p>The night was cold, and outside Luhans apartment, a man was leaning his back in front of his door, and ringing his doorbell a few times in a row. </p><p>Luhan woke up and took a long stride to his front door, looking at the peeping hole with half lidded eyes that widened as he identified the man behind it. </p><p>The stench of alcohol clogged his nose as the man hugged him the instant he opened the door, clinging to his hips while pressing his weight as he put his head on Luhans chest and they stumbled down. </p><p>"Min!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this. I'll keep on updating ^ω^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>